Traidor de Sangre
by PreNix
Summary: Historia dramática de un Zephonim en los tiempos del Imperio de Kain


**TRAIDOR DE SANGRE**

Mientras corro para salvar mi vida y la de mi amada, pienso que no me arrepiento de nada. Me permito el mirarla un momento, en nuestra carrera precipitada entre los árboles iluminados por la luz de la luna llena; su larga melena rizada ondula tras su espalda por efecto del movimiento. Por su color pareciera que éste estuviera en llamas y ella corriera para huir de su destrucción. Pero ni por asomo, sólo forma parte de su increíble belleza y la miro fascinado. Sus ojos dorados se clavan en mí un momento y su intenso brillo me insta a seguir adelante…

¿Cómo un Zephohim como yo ha llegado a esta situación, en la que incluso sus propios hermanos desean su muerte?

Por ella… todo por ella, aunque ya he dicho que volvería a hacerlo mil veces si fuera necesario. En mis trescientos años de existencia como tal no he dudado jamás de mi clan, ni de mi Padre ni de mi Imperio... pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando me enamoré de ella; ahora sólo soy un cómplice, un proscrito, un paria y nada queda allí que pueda hacerme volver. Huimos para evitar la cólera de nuestros hermanos, huimos para comenzar de nuevo, juntos.

Aún recuerdo cómo la conocí, cuando tan sólo era una mera res. Recuerdo los gritos, los lloros y los golpes, cómo la sacaron de la granja en volandas, literalmente, junto con otras reses seleccionadas por el supervisor de la granja; los humanos más fuertes, sanos y capaces eran llevados ante el Padre Zephon, quien elegía en última instancia a cuales acogería en su seno, mientras que los descartados formarían parte del festín posterior a su nacimiento. Yo la vi y me llamó poderosamente la atención, pero nunca pensé que con tanta intensidad, aunque sí que llegué a desear que recibiera la bendición de Padre… y así fue.

Me llamo Casius y mi cometido era entrenar a los novatos, aunque realmente poco tenía que hacer. Su aprendizaje tenía lugar en los límites del territorio, donde seguían el rastro de rebeldes humanos que a veces realizaban asaltos a grupos reducidos de los nuestros para matarlos. ¿Por qué los Padres no hacían nada por exterminarlos? Hubiera sido sencillo para nosotros, pero estaban ocupados en sus asuntos de gobierno y dejaban esas tareas tediosas a las castas bajas; un mero entretenimiento para que los más jóvenes descargaran sus rabias e instintos, para mantenerlos contentos, entretenidos y en forma. Por otra parte, cuando los humanos atacaban no causaban grandes daños en nuestras filas, sólo conseguían matar a los más débiles. ¡Selección natural!

Pero en esa ocasión esa joven de melena de fuego venía en el grupo; su hermoso rostro estaba contraído por la ansiedad y el hambre, acentuando su vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, yo no permitiría que la matasen, sentía la necesidad de protegerla más que a cualquier otro.

Exterminamos a un pequeño grupo de rebeldes que se encontraba, al parecer, de exploración. Perdí a un novato insensato, pero ella estaba sana y salva aunque había estado en peligro hasta mi intervención. Por ello, mientras se alimentaba, me miraba fijamente, gruñendo.

Y esa misma noche, cuando habíamos regresado ya a la seguridad de nuestro territorio, se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía ofendida.

\- Es mi deber – repuse – Soy Mentor, debo enseñaros y protegeros en la medida de lo posible… cada Zephohim cuida del resto.

\- Debiste dejar a ese humano que atravesara mi corazón con esa espada – contestó, ignorando a propósito mi respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté. Debí mirarla con intensidad porque su ceño se relajó y se alejó dos pasos, caminando hacia atrás.

\- Porque… - balbuceó. Desvió su mirada y pareció dudar. Finalmente, echó a correr.

Me quedé estupefacto y molesto; supe que estaba contrariada pero tampoco entendía su actitud, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo pude observarla mejor.

Me fui dando cuenta de que la deseaba realmente, a pesar de no saber su nombre, y me encontré vigilando sus movimientos, cada vez que veía su melena pelirroja ondular en algún lugar. Pero era un tanto extraña; la sorprendía mirando con desprecio a su alrededor, arrugando la nariz como si todo apestara a podrido, alejándose de la relación con otros hermanos o luciendo una expresión de profundo sufrimiento. También la pillé mirando hacia los vallados que separaban el terreno de las granjas humanas con aire ausente… y a mí; tanto desde la distancia como cuando íbamos en el grupo podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, pero sus miradas no transmitían nada de odio, más bien lo contrario. Hasta que al fin, una noche, se sentó a mi lado. Recuerdo cada palabra como si hubiera sido ayer.

\- Gracias – dijo.

Parpadeé sorprendido, pues no sabía a qué venía eso. Como vio mi expresión de confusión, se apresuró a añadir:

\- Gracias por salvarme, aquella vez… me llamo Calia.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamé tontamente, al recordar - No es necesario; eres del clan, una hermana, y unos ayudamos a otros.

Entones sonrió. Le sentó increíblemente bien. Se acercó más a mí y me susurró al oído.

\- Sí es necesario, porque sé que me protegiste de manera especial, puedo sentirlo… sentir lo que te inspiro…

Paró un momento, como si esperase que la fuera a contestar, pero no fue así, más que nada porque no supe qué decirle… me sentía avergonzado.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero – continuó – Te he observado y he visto cómo me miras. Todas las veces que hemos salido de caza y he ido contigo, has actuado hacia mí con máxima benevolencia… y yo…

Paró de nuevo, pero esta vez tembló. Me eché un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarla y vi que clavaba sus ojos en el suelo; sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y ella me miró, con timidez. Entonces, no pensé más y la besé; no sólo me correspondió si no que se abrazó a mí y luego, interrumpiendo el beso, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo…

La abracé con fuerza.

\- Es cierto – le dije, rindiéndome al fin – Te amo con todo mi ser y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Calia…

Besé su pelo y suspiré. A pesar de que los vampiros no expresamos el amor como lo haría el ganado (al menos, lo que he visto y tengo entendido) sí somos capaces de enamorarnos. A partir de entonces fuimos inseparables y ella comenzó a integrarse más con sus hermanos, los Zephohim, tal y como yo estaba. Aún era joven y no era inusual que algunos tardaran más en adaptarse a su nueva vida, una vida superior, de dioses, como el Padre nos decía… y como el Maestro les había dicho y demostrado a su vez. Nunca jamás vi al Maestro en persona y estaba seguro que lo que se oía de él no era ni la mitad de lo que debía ser; el Dios Supremo, el Gran Padre.

Sin embargo, cuando todo marchaba bien ocurrió… Una noche de caza, en la que Calia y yo íbamos con tres neonatos, localizamos alimento cerca de unas cuevas. Costó, pero matamos a los humanos, aunque casi matan a un neonato; más bien, costó esa vida, pero fue Calia quien atravesó su corazón con una flecha de uno de los caídos, matándole. Yo me quedé petrificado por lo que acababa de ver. Cuando el segundo neonato la enfrentó ella también le mató con su gracia felina. En cuanto al tercero, me miró sorprendido y me imploró ayuda. Entonces Calia me miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Mátalo.

El novato me miró, incrédulo. Titubeé un momento, pero cuando ella lo repitió me abalancé sobre él… pero no conseguí detenerle y, aun así, escapó.

Iba a perseguirle, pero entonces ella me detuvo.

\- ¡Déjale! Tampoco servirá de nada, lo acabarán sabiendo, pues Ella lo vería en los cuerpos y empezaría la caza.

\- ¿Por qué has…?

\- Casius – me dijo, sujetando mi rostro entre sus manos ensangrentadas – La noche en la que me besaste por primera vez dijiste que me amabas, que harías cualquier cosa por mí… vayámonos, juntos. No quiero volver. Ellos me mataron, me convirtieron en lo que soy y les odio… pero no a ti, a ti te amo. Si me quieres, vendrás conmigo.

\- ¿Me pides que traicione a mi clan y al Imperio por ti? – pregunté, incrédulo. Ahora comprendía que la humanidad no la había abandonado, que latía en ella con ganas de venganza. Sentí asco, pero al mirar ese rostro lleno de sufrimiento se me rompió el corazón, por lo que la abracé con fuerza y le dije – Está bien… por ti, lo daría todo.

Por eso estoy aquí, huyendo de mis hermanos, pues fue un error dejar escapar al neonato. No tardaron en venir a buscarnos, pero yo les mataría a ellos antes si se atrevían tan sólo a tocarla. No tardaron mucho en localizarnos: dos Zephohim veteranos y el novato (sin duda, se lo encontraron cuando iba de camino de vuelta al clan) pisándonos los talones. Al final tuvimos que luchar. Calia peleó con una fiereza de locura, pero yo no me decidía a dar un golpe mortal a pesar de saber que, si nos atrapaban, sería nuestro fin. Sobre todo Calia, al tener manchadas las garras de sangre del clan. No me ayudaba el dolor que sentía en mi pecho por los remordimientos, el ver sus caras crispadas de odio, donde podía leerse claramente la palabra "traidor" con todas sus letras.

Los dos veteranos, a pesar de haber perdido sangre, consiguieron inmovilizarme y herirme atrozmente. Busqué a Calia con la mirada, deseando su auxilio, pero vi su rostro mirándome con la misma extraña expresión que lució cuando había asesinado al otro novato… y mi corazón se rompió en pedazos cuando me dedicó una mueca de desprecio y desaparecía en la espesura, abandonándome a mi suerte. Aullé por el dolor de mi alma, pues entonces lo vi todo claro; nunca me amó ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si odiaba en lo que se había convertido? Me utilizó como un títere y yo mordí el anzuelo. Yo la quería, si hubiera sido al revés no hubiera dudado y los hubiera asesinado, a mis hermanos, manchando mi honor.

Éstos no querían matarme de inmediato, si no llevarme ante el Padre para que él decidiese mi suerte, pero yo sabía cuál sería y el miedo se apoderó de mí. ¡No deseaba morir! ¡A pesar del dolor de mi corazón al saberme usado y manipulado por una belleza que nunca me amó, deseaba vivir! ¡Amaba mi clan, amaba a mi Imperio! ¡Suplicaría el perdón del Padre Zephon, por muy inútil que me pareciese! ¡Padre, protégeme!

Pero cuando regresamos un buen rato después (les costó mucho arrastrarme de vuelta al hogar), cambié de parecer al hundirme en mi dolor, pues en la zona donde se anunciaban los actos oficiales, un lugar muy transitado, colgaba inerte el cadáver de Calia, a quien finalmente habían dado caza y ajusticiado. Su cuerpo atado a un poste, atravesado su corazón por varias saetas no tenía cabeza, pues ésta se hallaba clavada en una pica justo al lado; sus ojos abiertos mirando al frente, en una expresión horrible, y sus preciosos rizos se mecían por el viento. ¡A pesar del mal que me hizo en el fondo no la deseaba semejante final! A pesar de todo, la seguía queriendo.

Y, muy pronto, me reuniría con ella de nuevo…

Ya no imploraré al Padre Zephon ni alzaré plegarias mudas hacia el Gran Maestro, no me molestaré en defenderme. Tan sólo quiero abrazar la muerte que, sin duda, me será concedida en el Lago de los Muertos, destino de traidores y débiles como yo.

Un buen final para que este dolor deje de atormentarme.


End file.
